hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo
Chocobo yellow.png|The Yellow Chocobo Chocobo green.png|The Green Chocobo Chocobo blue.png|The Blue Chocobo Chocobo white.png|The White Chocobo Chocobo black.png|The Black Chocobo Chocobo gold.png|The Golden Chocobo Chocobo red.png|The Red Chocobo Chocobo pink.png|The Pink Chocobo Chocobo purple.png|The Purple Chocobo The Chocobo is an ostrich-like mob that is capable of semi-flight added by Torojima's Chococraft mod, of which it is the main focus. A Chocobo can be tamed, saddled, ridden, and named. Each color of Chocobo has its own special traits and abilities. Chocobos shed Chocobo Feathers constantly. This makes Chocodisguise Armor and other items using Chocobo feathers (and some that use Vanilla Feathers) easy to obtain when a Chocobo farm is created. You can find Yellow Chocobos relatively easily, but other Chocobos are either extremely rare or only obtainable through breeding. Riding Chocobos can be controlled if the player places a Chocobo Saddle on the Chocobo. They can also be told to stay, follow, or wander via right-clicking with a Chocopedia. The Chocobo must have been tamed with Gysahl Green before riding, saddling, or instruction will be unsuccessful. Once a Chocobo is mounted, it may be dismounted by right-clicking. The Chocobo Saddle can be crafted using Leather, String, and a Chocobo Feather, which, as stated below, drop fairly often by Chocobos. One could also craft a saddle together with a Chocobo Feather. As reloading a chunk causes Chocobos to reset to wander, a player who would rather the Chocobo to not wander off but hasn't built any form of containment can use a saddle Chocobos can also be equipped with Chocobo Saddle Bags, which can hold up to 36 items. Chocobo Saddle Bags are opened when Shift + Right-Clicked. Chocobo Pack Bags offer twice the storage of a Chocobo Saddle Bag, but cannot be used with a saddle; keep in mind that a Chocobo can be commanded to follow you with a Chocopedia. Taming A Chocobo must first be tamed by being fed around 1-4 Gysahl Greens. A tamed Chocobo will have a red collar around its neck. Once tamed, Chocobo saddles can be used to ride Chocobos and a Chocopedia can be used to change a Chocobo's name and set it to "Follow," "Stay" or "Wander." This can also be accomplished by right-clicking the Chocobo with a Chocobo feather. Wander will not work if the Chocobo is wearing a saddle. Breeding Golden Gysahls and Loverly Gysahls can be fed to Chocobos to set them to breeding mode. To increase the chance of obtaining Lovely Gysahls and Golden Gysahls, it is highly recommended to use a Lilypad of Fertility, which notably increases the chances of getting rarer farm drops. Lilypads of Fertility can often be found in Battle Towers or can be crafted from common brewing ingredients and a Lilypad. Male Chocobos can be distinguished from females by their mane of rainbow colored feathers. After a Chocobo has bred and produced a "Chicobo", it will have a short "cooldown" time where it cannot be bred, similar to Vanilla Minecraft animals. While a Chocobo is recharging, it will read "cannot breed" next to its sex when right-clicked with a Chocopedia. When a Chocobo can be bred, it will read "can breed" instead. The different species of Chocobos are attainable through breeding. There is a 20% chance when using Loverly Gysahls that a mutation will occur, resulting in a different color of Chocobo. This chance of mutation can be increased to 50% with the use of Golden Gysahls. Gysahl Cake can be used to instantly grow your Chicobo. Here are the possible Chocobo breeding mutations as stated in the Chocopedia: 1. Yellow + Yellow = Green or Blue 2. Green + Blue = White 3. Yellow + White = Black 4. Black + White = Gold To enable the offspring to mutate into a Golden Chocobo, the use of Golden Gysahls is mandatory. Although it isn't stated in the Chocopedia, a Red Chocobo can be obtained by feeding a Gold Chocobo a Red Gysahl. Additionally, a Pink Chocobo can be obtained by feeding a Pink Gysahl to a Gold Chocobo. Note that this doesn't give the Chocobo any additional abilities - it is for aesthetic purposes only. The rather elusive Purple Chocobos are only found in the Nether. If one was to breed Purple Chocobos, he would receive an egg instead of a Purple Chicobo. Throwing the egg hatched the Purple Chicobo. One can successfully cross-breed Purple Chocobos with non-purple Chocobos to get eggs if Golden Gysahls are used. Chocobo Abilities *Yellow Chocobos are the average Chocobos and have no unique abilities. *Green Chocobos have longer legs - they can walk across blocks with an elevation difference of one block. *Blue Chocobos have the ability to float on water. This gives Water Breathing to the rider for the duration of the ride. *White Chocobos have both longer legs and a floating ability. They also seem to be faster than the previous Chocobos. *Black Chocobos have longer legs, the abilities to jump high and float on water, and are as fast as the White Chocobos. They also give you a Night Vision potion effect while riding them, which makes them a better choice than their White counterpart. *Gold, Pink, and Red Chocobos all have the ability to fly through the air, climb up tall walls, and float on water. They don't take fall damage and are the fastest flyers. *Purple Chocobos have longer legs, avoid fall damage, run as quickly as White and Black Chocobos, are immune to fire, and can cross lava, They also give Fire Resistance to the player while the player is riding the Purple Chocobo. Although they can also fly, they cannot fly as quickly as Gold, Pink, and Red Chocobos. *Chocobos take fall damage when the space bar is held down Chocopedia The Chocopedia may be used to rename the Chocobo, command it to wander, stay, or follow the player, and more. To craft the Chocopedia, you will need 4 Chocobo feathers (both tamed and wild Chocobos will drop these every few minutes as well as upon death), 1 Gold Nugget, 2 Ink Sacs, 1 Lapis Lazuli, and 1 Book. Notes * Gysahl Cake can be used on a Chocobo to instantly grow it into it an adult Chocobo. However, it only works if the Chocobo has already been tamed using Gysahl Greens. The Chocobo may remain a baby for a few seconds after the Gysahl Cake is used before fully maturing. * Feeding Gysahl Green to any color Chocobo but Purple will heal it by 10 hearts * Some Chocobos can be found stuck in the corners of their pens and other non-solid blocks. This disables the Chocobo's ability to grow up. These non-solid blocks can include fences and cauldrons. If the player is experiencing this problem simply break the non-solid block and push the Chocobos out and they will instantly grow up. A Hookshoot or Longshoot can grapple a baby Chocobo out of a corner towards the player if the risk the Chocobo or any other Chocobos escaping is unwanted. * Chocobos tend to run off into blocks and sometimes even into the ground. If the Chocobo gets stuck, breaking the surrounding blocks frees it. *Chicobos tend to hide inside cauldrons. This can be easily solved by placing a block or a half slab over the cauldron. Trivia *Chocobos can be found stuck in the corners of their pens if they are made of blocks such as glass pane or fence. *Chocobos and Gysahl Greens are direct references from the Final Fantasy series, with Final Fantasy VII being the origin of the breeding aspect and colors. *Wearing the Thief armor/Cloud boots while on the Chocobo will transfer the speed effect onto the Chocobo. *Yellow Chocobo spawn eggs can be obtained from dungeon chests. *While riding a Chocobo the player is immune to Creeper damage. *Right-clicking a Chocobo with string will cycle through the stay, follow, and wander commands in that order. Saddled Chocobos will only stay or follow - "follow" is indicated with hearts while "stay" and "wander" are confirmed with smoke *If one right-clicks a tamed Chocobo with a saddle while holding the Titan Band they will phase through sitting on the Chocobo and the Chocobo sitting on his head rapidly. Gallery Breeding_Chocobo.png SephirothAndCuddleNinjaChicobos.png|Baby Chicobos Category:Passive Category:Chococraft